¿Qué Tal Sí?
by JaviSuzumiya
Summary: Serie de One-shots acerca de qué hubiera pasado, sí Pacifica hubiera interactuado con Dipper en algunos otros puntos de la serie.


¡Hola, soy JaviSuzumiya!

Mejor conocido en los bajos mundos del fanfiction como "Tío Javi" y por haber hecho ya varias contribuciones al fandom de Gravity Falls, pero especialmente dirigido al público al que le gusta el Dipcifica.

Bueno, en esta ocasión les traigo un pequeño Drabble... El cual al final se terminó convirtiendo en One-Shot... Gracias a esto, me di cuenta de que definitivamente no sirvo para las historias cortas de menos de quinientas palabras.

Para no hacerla tan larga, esta será una serie de One-shots acerca de qué hubiera pasado, sí Pacifica hubiera interactuado con Dipper en algunos otros puntos de la serie. Este es el primero de ellos y narro cómo hubiera sido sí pacifica hubiera llegado a tiempo para despedirse de los Pines antes de regresar a California.

Les advierto que las actualizaciones no serán contantes, ya que como algunos de ustedes saben, también me encuentro trabajando en otros dos Long-Fics: "La Novia de Dipper" y "Ojos de Demonio".

Además, existe la ventaja de que cada One-shot será auto conclusivo, así que no se tendrán que esperar por una actualización para saber qué es lo que ocurrirá después. En fin, espero de corazón que les guste y nos vemos hasta abajo para comentarios finales.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls One-Shot Fanfic Series**

 **¿Qué Tal Sí...?**

 **"Pacifica se Despide de los Gemelos Pines"**

—¡Oh! Y esto… —Dijo Wendy, otorgándole al muchacho en las manos un sobre blanco con la leyenda: "Para Dipper" escrita en el reverso—. Léela cuando eches de menos Gravity Falls.

Dipper miró con asombró dicho sobre. Sin embargo, fue poco el tiempo del que dispuso para cuestionarse acerca de su contenido, ya que el familiar sonido del freno del autobús perteneciente a la única línea de camiones que tenía como destino el mítico y casi desconocido poblado, hizo finalmente su arribo ante las miradas llenas de incertidumbre y desconcierto por parte de los presentes.

—¡Último autobús saliendo de Gravity Falls! ¡Todos a bordo! —Anunció el chofer una vez que abrió la puerta.

—Bueno… —Dijo Mabel, seguido de un largo suspiro al momento de mirar hacia atrás y darles un último vistazo a todos—. Creo que ya nos despedimos de todos así que…

—¡Esperen! ¡No se vayan! —Gritó la ajetreada y agitada voz de una chica, provocando que todos giraran en sincronía su cabeza hacia su derecha para posarla sobre la carretera.

—Pero… ¡Qué…! ¿Acaso es…? ¿Pacifica…?

Mabel se cuestionó a sí misma una vez que logró distinguir la silueta y la larga cabellera rubia de la joven Northwest, la cual iba montada sobre un pequeño triciclo de color rosa, pedaleando como si su vida dependiera de ello. Entonces, a causa de la prisa, Pacifica no se percató de un gran agujero ubicado a un costado de la carretera. En consecuencia, la rueda delantera se hundió en tan tremendo boquete, ocasionando que Pacifica saliera volando un par de metros para terminar con su maltrecho y adolorido cuerpo sobre el duro asfalto. Acto seguido, las expresiones de dolor por parte de aquellos que habían visto el accidente, incluido el conductor, no se hicieron esperar.

—Pacifica... ¿Estás bien...? —Preguntó con temor de que el golpe hubiera resultado con consecuencias más graves.

—¡No te quedes ahí parada y ayúdame a levantarme! —Estiró su mano con dirección a Mabel. Entonces, la niña de los frenos accedió ante la petición y en cuanto lo hizo, esta notó como la ropa de Pacifica había quedado completamente cubierta de tierra y lodo—. ¡Será mejor que ninguno diga un solo comentario al respecto o los demandaré! ¿Me oyeron...? —Los amenazó con la punta del dedo índice a cada uno, resaltando por sobre los demás a Candy y a Grenda, quienes estuvieron a punto de soltar una sólida carcajada.

—¿Pero qué tratabas de hacer? ¿Y de dónde sacaste ese triciclo...? Estoy casi segura de que eso no te pertenece.

—Se lo robé a una niña pequeña de seis años en el camino... ¿De acuerdo...? —Confesó—. ¿Vas a llamar a la policía? ¡Adelante! Pero ninguno de ustedes se irá hasta que escuchen todo lo que tengo que decirles.

—¡Un segundo...! ¡No puede ser! Entonces... ¿Eso quiere decir que hiciste todo esto solo para venir a despedirte de nosotros?

—¡Sueñas, Mabel! —Rotó los ojos malhumorada y se cruzó de brazos—. Como sí alguien se atreviera a escapar de la vigilancia de sus padres, correr tres kilómetros colina abajo y robar el triciclo de una niña pequeña tan solo para venir y despedirse de ustedes, par de loosers.

—Gracias, Pacifica... Significa mucho para nosotros que hayas venido.

—No te acostumbres... —Cruzó miradas con Mabel. Acto seguido, ambas se sonrieron mutuamente—. Mabel... Es difícil para mi decir esto, pero... Lamento todos los problemas que te causé. Además, lamento haberte humillado públicamente durante el día del pionero... Y lamento haber dicho todas esas groserías contra tu persona.

—¿Groserías? Yo no recuerdo las groserías.

—Bueno... No me refiero a las que necesariamente hayas tenido que escuchar saliendo de mi boca… —Miró hacia el cielo, disimulando, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas entre las copas de los árboles de pino a su alrededor—. El punto es que... Lo estuve pensando muy seriamente... Y creo que no son tan torpes como yo pensaba... Lo que quiero decir es que... Le devolvieron la paz al pueblo y debido a eso se han ganado toda mi gratitud y mi respeto. Y la verdad… Es que me gustaría pedirles una segunda oportunidad para hacer bien las cosas esta vez. Ya saben, empezar desde cero…

Dipper y Mabel la miraron con extrañeza.

—¡Pero digan algo y no se queden ahí parados con esa cara de bobos! —Se volvió a cruzar de brazos, pero esta vez dándose media vuelta, para evitar que los gemelos se dieran cuenta del tono rojizo de su rostro—. ¿Qué no ven que esto es incómodo?

—Pacifica… —Dipper se aproximó—. Comprendemos lo que tratas de decirnos.

—Así es. —Continuó Mabel—. Puede que en el pasado hayamos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero yo también creo que nunca es tarde para comenzar de nuevo y por eso estoy dispuesta a darte esa oportunidad. ¿Abrazo incómodo de nuevas amigas? —Propuso, abriendo los brazos.

Pacifica dudó de sí misma por un instante, pero al final, la alguna vez autoproclamada chica más popular de Gravity Falls accedió ante la petición de la niña a la cual, ella una vez consideró como la chica más ridícula y torpe sobre la faz de la tierra, sintiéndose bien consigo misma por haber hecho lo correcto en esta ocasión y sintiendo una enorme satisfacción por haber hecho una amiga más.

—Lo veo y no lo creo. —Dijo Candy, contemplando la escena—. Es difícil para mí creer que Pacifica se comporte de una manera distinta a la que ya estábamos acostumbradas. Aunque tal vez tengan razón aquellos que afirman que un evento apocalíptico es capaz de cambiar a las personas. Quizás deberíamos tomar una foto de este momento para utilizarla como una amenaza en caso de que quiera volver a molestarnos.

—Lo tengo todo controlado. —Contestó Grenda, mostrándole la foto sacada anticipadamente con su teléfono celular, asintiendo la cabeza junto a su amiga.

Todo parecía marchar a pedir de boca. Sin embargo, fue el conductor del autobús quien tuvo que apresurar la cálida despedida.

—¡Oigan! Sí nadie piensa subir entonces partiré de inmediato. Les sugiero que se den prisa y aborden.

—¡Vaya, pero qué carácter! —Pacifica gruñó—. Apuesto a que ni siquiera está enterado del infierno por el que todos tuvimos que pasar para devolver al pueblo a la normalidad.

—Creo que no hay más remedio… —Dijo Mabel, dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Mabel, es hora… —Dipper llamó la atención de su hermana para que se moviera y terminara de despedirse del resto. No obstante, fue Pacifica la que volvió a sorprender a todos cuando pronunció el nombre del joven Pines.

—¡Dipper, espera! Hay algo que debo decirte…

—¿Algo…? —Preguntó el chico, mostrándose asombrado—. ¡Claro! ¿De qué se trata, Pacifica?

—Verás… No es nada importante… Después de todo… ¿Qué clase de asunto importante tendría que tratar contigo…? —Soltó una risilla nerviosa—. Lo que sucede es que… Yo… Quería decirte que yo… —Apretó los puños y arrugó la cara, la cual ya estaba tan roja como una nariz de payaso.

—¡Oh por dios! ¡Oh por dios! ¿Es acaso lo que yo me imagino…? —Mabel se mostró exaltada, apretando sus mejillas con las palmas de sus manos y fantaseando sobre el posible escenario que estaba a punto de presenciar.

—Sin duda lo es… —Afirmó Grenda.

—Cinco dólares a que no lo hace. —Candy prefirió mantenerse escéptica.

—Dipper, yo… —Gruesas gotas de sudor cayeron desde su frente—. Yo... Yo... ¡Yo solo quería darte esto...! —Dijo, casi gritando, sujetando bruscamente el brazo izquierdo de Dipper, para enseguida sacar un bolígrafo de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y escribir sobre él un número compuesto por siete dígitos. Una vez que terminó de escribirlo, agachó la mirada.

—¿Un número de teléfono? ¡Espera! ¿Me acabas de dar tu número?

—Así es...

—Pero... ¿Por qué...?

—Porque eres un tonto de primera que nunca logra comprender nada... —Estalló en furia, encajando su dedo en el pecho del joven—. Y también porque tú nunca sabrás lo confuso y difícil que es comenzar a sentir algo especial por alguien a quien en un principio juraste odiar con todo tu corazón, pero que después ese alguien llegue y cambie por completo la perspectiva que tenías del mundo, y ahora que por fin aceptaste esos sentimientos ese alguien debe marcharse de tu vida para no regresar jamás.

—Pacifica… Entonces… —Desvió la mirada hacia todas direcciones, confundido—. ¿Eso significa que yo…? ¡Espera un momento! ¿Estás llorando?

—No trates de buscar excusas para desviar la atención, Dipper Pines… —Secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta, la cual quedó irremediablemente manchada de maquillaje—. ¡Adelante! Puedes borrarlo si tú quieres… Jamás intenté agradarte y probablemente jamás llegaré a ser de tu total agrado… Además, sé que yo tuve la culpa por no haberme dado cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos sino hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, pero al menos no puedes decir que no lo intente… Dipper, tú has marcado un punto y aparte en mi vida… Así que no podía simplemente dejar que te marcharas sin antes asegurarme de que hubiera alguna forma de poder hablar contigo una vez más… Pero… Supongo que tú tienes la última palabra, Dipper.

Dipper se quedó sin palabras, tratando de asimilar lo que había ocurrido. _"¿Pacifica Northwest está enamorada de mí? ¿Será posible que Bill aún esté vivo y está sea una ilusión creada por él? ¿Es enserio? Pacifica Northwest, quién en numerosas ocasiones intentó humillarnos a mi hermana y a mí, expresando sin reparos en las redes sociales que haría hasta lo imposible por echarnos del pueblo... ¿Me está confesando sus sentimientos? ¡Qué locura!"._ Pensó el muchacho, intercalando su mirada entre el número escrito en su brazo izquierdo y Pacifica, quién había optado por agachar la cabeza una vez más y tratar contener el llanto, cosa que al final no pudo conseguir, mandando todo su orgullo a la basura. Sin embargo, Dipper sabía la clase tan orgullosa de persona que Pacifica era. Ella había sido criada de esa manera después de todo, al haber nacido dentro del seno de una familia cuyo estatus económico y social se encontraba en el tope de la cadena alimenticia. Él sabía también, que Pacifica no era una de esas chicas que se doblegaba ante cualquiera y mucho menos ante alguien proveniente de una clase social mucho más baja que la de ella. De modo que eso le bastó para darse cuenta de que sus palabras eran totalmente sinceras y de fiar. Y por si eso fuera poco, el simple hecho de presentarse por sí misma a espaldas de sus padres, y confesar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente frente al resto de sus amigos y familiares, decía mucho acerca de la importancia y la seriedad que ello representaba. Dipper miró el número una vez más antes de responder.

—Lo conservare... —Dijo, ante el asombro de los presentes, incluido el chofer del autobús, quién de repente había cobrado interés en conocer la respuesta final de Dipper.

—¿Qué dijiste? ¿Hablas enserio?—Pacifica lo miró fijamente.

—Sí... Escucha, Pacifica... Tal vez comenzamos este verano con el pie izquierdo y de creer al principio que eras una chica mezquina y engreída, al final me demostraste que había algo más de ti por descubrir... Me siento feliz por haber conocido a la verdadera tú, pero de momento... Creo que me será imposible corresponder esos mismos sentimientos, pero es por eso que voy a conservar este número, ya que me gustaría conocer mucho más acerca de la verdadera Pacifica Northwest y tal vez algún día... Cuando Mabel y yo regresemos a Gravity Falls... No lo sé... Tal vez tú y yo podamos ir al cine, o ir por unas malteadas. ¡Claro...! Sí estás de acuerdo... ¿Qué me dices?

Dipper esperó por una respuesta concreta por parte de Pacifica, pero en vez de solo palabras, lo que recibió en su lugar fue un fuerte y cálido abrazo que irónicamente lo dejó helado por unos segundos, justo como aquella ocasión cuando Pacifica realizó el mismo gesto por haberse deshecho temporalmente del espectro. No obstante, en esta ocasión, Dipper tuvo la oportunidad de rodear el cuerpo de la chica con sus propios brazos.

—¡Claro que sí, Dipper...! —Dijo, sin dejar de sonreír, ni de abrazarlo—. ¡Claro que sí!

Acto seguido, Pacifica detuvo repentinamente el gesto de cariño, para acercarse lentamente a su rostro y darle un pequeño beso a Dipper en su mejilla izquierda, el cual lo dejó parcialmente paralizado y con la cara completamente roja ante los fervientes gritos de fangirl y alabanzas de Mabel. A continuación, la joven Northwest se sintió con la total seguridad para darle un segundo abrazo más fuerte que el anterior, justo antes de verlo partir finalmente.

—Gracias, Dipper... Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí...

Los tíos de los chicos: Stanley, Stanford. Así como Soos, Wendy, Candy, Mabel y Grenda, fueron testigos de un hecho sin precedentes, de modo que lo próximo que hicieron fue compartir la felicidad de la chica al contemplar una dulce y tierna escena de despedida. Siendo Mabel la más alegre y animosa de todo el grupo. En contraste con Candy, quién de mala gana tuvo que pagarle los cinco dólares a Grenda a consecuencia de su poca fe.

—¡Vaya! Nuestro sobrino crece muy rápido... —Dijo Stanley, llamando la atención de su hermano—. ¡Hey, Ford! ¿Qué se siente que un niño de 13 años haya conseguido novia antes que tú?

—¿Quieres cerrar la boca, Stanley? —Lo recriminó—. Por sí no lo sabías, cuando me encontraba viajando entre dimensiones, contraje matrimonio con una Asturiana con muy mal carácter... Ahora que lo recuerdo, le dije que solo iría por leche cuando el portal me succionó de vuelta...

Luego de haber concluido con el abrazo, Pacifica se apartó para que los gemelos tuvieran la plena libertad de despedirse de sus tíos Stanley y Ford en medio de un mar de lágrimas y sentimientos encontrados, siendo la última imagen que ella tendría de Dipper al verlo abordar al autobús y tomar su respectivo asiento junto a su hermana. El camión arrancó y se perdió de la vista de todos en el ocaso. Entonces, las lágrimas de Pacifica florecieron nuevamente. Sin embargo, fue Wendy la que se aproximó a ella para levantarle el ánimo.

—¡Hey! Tranquila, amiga... Lo volverás a ver el próximo verano. Dipper no es de los chicos que suelen romper una promesa.

—Lo sé... —Pacifica respondió, sin dejar de mirar la carretera. Entonces, sus labios adquirieron la forma de una sonrisa que únicamente una chica enamorada sería capaz de adoptar—. Lo sé...

 **FIN**

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que haya sido así y sí les nace del corazón, me pueden dejar un comentario para conocer su opinión.

Como dije arriba, la siguiente actualización será una historia diferente. De hecho, las próximas actualizaciones podrían tratarse acerca de lo que sucedió con Dipper y Pacifica después de la fiesta en la mansión, y acerca de cómo Pacifica y Dipper se reencuentran en la cabaña, luego de salvar a Mabel durante el Weirdmageddon. No lo sé... Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Sí ustedes gustan, pueden decirme de qué otra temática les gustaría leer un One-shot. Obvio, teniendo a Dipper y a Pacifica como protagonistas. Lo consideraré y sí encuentro una buena trama lo haré.

Bueno, espero una vez más que este one-shot haya sido de su agrado y sí apenas me conocen y aún no se han pasado por mis demás historias acerca de esta pareja les recomiendo que lo hagan, sé que les sacarán sonrisas y lágrimas (Más lágrimas que risas)

Gracias por leer y ¡Chao!


End file.
